Sí su alteza
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: Los humanos son débiles y frágiles, llenos de sentimientos e ilusiones, fáciles de destruir. Los demonios son crueles, fríos y egoístas, carentes de emociones y dependientes de las almas de los mortales. Ninguno de los dos es capaz de darse cuenta que no puede sobrevivir uno sin el otro.


**Sí su alteza**

**¡Hola! Nekitsu-kuroi15 a sus órdenes, amm aquí traigo otro fic de Kuroshitsuji espero que les agrade ok. Claude X Alois, primera ocasión que escribo sobre ellos espero no me haya salido OCC jijiji. Bien las dejo leyendo.**

**3 2 1 ready…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sí su alteza**

**By: Nekitsu-kuroi15**

Siempre sin importar el qué, escuchaba aquello en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar.

_**-Yes your highness-**_pronunciado con devoción absoluta para con él.

Se quedó mirando el piso con los mechones dorados cubriendo su rostro, cállate...maldita sea, ¡Cállate!

**-¡No lo digas más!-**ordenó enfadado, apretando el mantel entre sus finos dedos...sólo cállate Claude.

_**-Yes your highness-**_de nuevo aquel murmullo seductor y serio, repitió lo mismo.

Una simple frase era una tortura fatal, sólo aquella persona tenía el derecho de decirlo, él no.

Un demonio no tiene derecho a decir lo mismo que Luka, un mentiroso no debe llamarlo así.

**-¡Largo Claude!-**gritó enardecido frunciendo el entrecejo con odio a ese mayordomo negro.

El nombrado sonrió de forma imperceptible para cualquiera, al acomodarse los lentes y repetir

_**-Yes your highness...-**_

Tomó un plato de porcelana y se lo arrojó presa de la ira descontrolada, apretó los dientes al ver como Claude lo esquivo con facilidad, dándose el lujo de arreglarse los cabellos negros en el proceso.

Los objetos de la elegante mesa, salieron disparados al suelo, cuando fue pateada por Alois Trancy, quien harto de escuchar a su mayordomo se tapó los oídos con ambas manos.

**-¡No lo digas! ¡No lo digas!-**repitió desesperado, dejando que las lágrimas escurrieran de sus bellos ojos azul cielo.

_**-Yes your highness...-**_susurró, como si se tratase de alguna broma cruel, donde el propósito era hacerle suplicar clemencia.

¿Acaso estaba probando la fortaleza de su alma? ¿O por qué lo hacía?

Escuchó el refinado andar del ojidorado alejarse, rumbo a la salida.

En el transcurso a la puerta Faustus se detuvo, esperando algo...tranquilamente.

El conde Trancy se quedó abstraído en sus recuerdos, aquellos que sólo se trataban de sus días felices al lado de su hermanito Luka.

**-Dilo...-**ordenó fríamente, anhelando en su interior volver a escuchar esa frase.

_**-Yes your highness...-**_incluso aunque fuese lo mismo que decía Luka, no sonaba igual, algo era distinto.

Frío...estoico, cortante, monótono, así era el tono de voz de su mayordomo, igual que la mirada dorada que sólo esos ojos pueden dedicarle.

Y aún así...

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus finos labios.

**-Dilo...-**

Ahora podía entenderlo un poco mejor, la diferencia que había entre Claude y su hermano...Luka lo quería de manera pura, sin pedirle algo a cambio, sin ser egoísta.

Por su parte su mayordomo era un demonio, así que él no le quería ni un poco.

_**-Yes your highness...-**_

A pesar de todo, al final aunque Claude no le amara, tendrá que hacerlo, ya que su contrato estipula que debe cumplir hasta su más mínimo deseo, sí, no podrá alejarse de él nunca.

Ese será el precio por cada que diga sin sentimientos para con él...Sí su alteza.

Los humanos son débiles y frágiles, llenos de sentimientos e ilusiones, fáciles de destruir.

Los demonios son crueles, fríos y egoístas, carentes de emociones y dependientes de las almas de los mortales.

Ninguno de los dos es capaz de darse cuenta que no puede sobrevivir uno sin el otro.

_**-Vete...-**_entrecerró los ojos con calidez, al dar su orden.

La sensación satisfactoria de haberle torturado aunque fuese sólo por unos minutos, era única e inexplicable.

_**-Yes your highness...-**_fue lo que quedó en aquella habitación solitaria y vacía.

**Fin**

**Bueno se acabó ¿Qué les pareció? Pues a mí me agrado mi extraña idea, como siempre espero sus reviews y críticas para mejorar, me hacen feliz =)**

**Bye bye Nekitsu-kuroi15 fuera…**


End file.
